Aftermath
by Wolflover0151
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are finally together! But that doesn't stop the evil from sneeking into their lives. Kagome gets taken over by darkness and Inuyasha has to fight for her life and his.


Aftermath

(Chapter One)

The darkness creped under the straw door and slipped further into the main part of the hut like mist in the night. Kagome stirred and rolled over closer to Inuyasha who instinctively put his arm around her pulling her closer to his side. The darkness slithered its way along Kagome's side and up to her ear. Kagome's eyes opened wide as the dark like mist shoved it's way into her ear. After it disappeared into her body spreading like wild fire Kagome's eyes closed and it seemed like she fell back asleep. Inuyasha kissed the top of her head a couple minutes later completely unaware of the events that just unfolded.

Once morning came Inuyasha rolled over to give Kagome a kiss and felt the coldness of her absence. "Kagome?" Inuyasha called out rubbing sleep out of his eyes, he climbed to his feet and slid his arm into the red layer of his rob of the fire rat. After pulling on his clothes he headed out of the hut Kagome and him shared. "Kagome?" he called again and looked around trying to find her in the mill of villagers. Finally he spotted Kagome heading up the path from the river. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said looking up and seeing him staring at her. "You are up early." Inuyasha stated taking the jug of water from Kagome's arms. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep. So I decided to get clean drinking water and help take care of the crops for Kaede." She said smiling at Inuyasha as they headed back into the hut "You've done all that already?" Inuyasha asked pulling back the curtain for Kagome to enter the hut. "Yeah, like I said I couldn't sleep." Kagome sat down on the ledge of the risen part of floor of the hut and took off her sandals one by one.

After a couple minutes Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the cheek and proceeded toward the door. "I'll be home later on this afternoon. Miruko and I are heading out on a job. I love you." He said before pushing the curtain aside and leaping into the air running in the direction of Sango and Miruko's hut. Kagome stared at the wall and slowly tilted her head sideways and smiled an evil grin and began to laugh uncontrollably. A knock came against the wall and Kagome quieted quickly. "Yes, Yes. Must not be seen, must not be heard." She whispered over and over again playing with her hair and slowly rocking back and forth.

"How are you and Kagome getting along since the marriage?" Miruko asked as Inuyasha and him walked down the path toward their destination. "Really well actually. This morning she was acting a bit weird but she didn't sleep to well." Inuyasha said looking straight ahead "Women act weird when they don't have the proper sleep just be grateful she wasn't crappy. Sango gets that way when the babies keep her up throughout the night." Miruko said lifting his staff onto his shoulders and hanging his arms off of each side of it. "I wouldn't want to mess with Sango in the morning that's for sure." Both the guys laughed and walked in silence for a while. All of a sudden Miruko asked, "Are you two thinking about having kids?" Inuyasha's face started to turn red and he wiped his head toward Miruko "I- I don't know. We haven't talked about it." Miruko chuckled, "You two have been married for almost two years now and neither of you have brought up the subject of having kids yet?" Inuyasha folded his arms and looked away from Miruko, "When the time comes I'm sure that we will have that talk, but until then butt out!"

"Hey Kagome!?" Sango called as two of her children rushed passed her and into the hut. "Aunt Kagome! Aunt Kagome!" They said in unison, "Hey guys!" Kagome exclaimed kneeling down and opening her arms for them to hug her. "How's your day been?" Sango asked sitting down cradling her third kid in her lap that was fast asleep "Good been trying to rest here and there. I didn't sleep well last night." Kagome answered handing Sango a cup of tea from the pot that was roasting over the fire. "You too? Something didn't feel right last night and to be honest it still doesn't." Sango said taking a sip of her tea. "I think you should leave." Kagome said bluntly, Sango looked up at Kagome with a question look, "Is everything okay?" she asked placing her cup down "Everything this alright. I am just tired and would like to take a nap." Kagome said moving to the door indicating she wanted them to leave, Sango pushed to her feet. "Come on girls. Auntie Kagome isn't feeling well." The children ran to the door and gave Kagome a hug, "Hope you feel better Auntie Kagome." One of the girls said before heading out the door, Sango close behind them. "Let me know if you need anything." She said giving Kagome a question look as Kagome just nodded and proceeded back into the depths of the hut.

"Honey, We're back!" Miruko shouted down the hallway of the hut "Daddy!" two piercing screams echoed each other as well as foot steps approaching fast. "Miruko caught the leaping girls just in time and folded them into a tight embrace. "Hey, I'm gonna head home." Inuyasha said twisting his arm around to release the tension in his stiff shoulder. "Alright. Thank you for coming with me." Miruko said turning back to Inuyasha. "Don't mention it." He said before slipping past the door and heading into the night, he walked into the hut quietly as to not wake Kagome if she happened to be asleep. In the corner of the room Kagome sat with her knees up to her chest and her arms securely wrapped around her legs. Her head was in her lap and she seemed to be asleep. Inuyasha carefully picked her up in a cradling potion and carried her to their bed placing her down carefully. "Inuyasha.. Help me…" Kagome whispered in her sleep and Inuyasha cocked his head to the side and looked at her as her eyes darted back and forth underneath her eyelids. "It's alright, it's just a bad dream." He whispered crawling into bed himself and wrapping her into his arms.

Kagome looked around and couldn't see anything. "Hello? Is anyone there?" she called into the darkness. She said a whistling sound as if someone or something was coming closer. "Please answer me." She called once more into the darkness "Why should you deserve such privileges?" something hissed in Kagome's ear, she took a deep breath and said, "Who are you?" the thing hissed out a laugh and boomed "Why should someone like you get to know my name?"


End file.
